Fight For The Right To Love
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: That's the sequel to the Consumed story and it won't make sense for you if you don't read the first story before that one! M/M and etc, etc... if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my reviewers and dare I to say fans (if there exist some I'll be happy)! I'm presenting ya the sequel of the Consumed story! It'll be Hurt/comfort, Romance, Humor story (I'm telling cause idk how to put three genres on one story even if it's possible anyway)... The chapter is quit short and rushed but I had today a half and hour free time and wanted to surprise ya all cause I've missed ya (don't know bout the vice versa but anyway) and wanted to do something for you. And you waited long to start the sequel so I decided to post that chappie like compensation...****  
**

**Disclaimer: like usual, you can see Consumed story it's the same like here  
**

**This chapter is for you all my readers but in the same time it's special for The Reviewers that make my heart to stop every time I see that there's review cause I secretly hope it's from one of them (they all helped me in some way-reviews or pm's): Firestorm2130, Pace1818, primavera15! I really love ya! (By the way that's the moment I see it and it's strange-all of your nicknames have numbers in it ^^ )**

* * *

**-Jeremy POV's-**

Damn these annoying birds, can't they sing their happy tunes like on the other side of the town? I tried to burrow myself deeper in the warmth, presumably my blankets but felt hot chest and rhythmical warm breath on my hair. Now that I thought about it I was able to hear it before just the birds annoyed the hell out of me and I wasn't really paying attention to anything else. My sleep clouded mind tried to focus on something and it needed zero point one second to recognize 'the warmth'-Kol. I snuggled in his chest trying to enter in him if possible, pun so much intended but in the vice versa version. He stroked gently my hair making my throat to make a sound suspiciously sounding like purring which pulled me back from my sleeping stupor and I opened one of my eyes thankful that the deep curtains were closed. It is really possible for me to be hurt by the sun light now when I'm vampire, it's not sure if my powers will protect me I reasoned in my sleep hazed mind.

I blinked sleepily at my boyfriend and he smiled at me.

_**-Finally, you are awake, my love!**_ –he said in his deep voice so pleasant to listen for me. _**–I thought that I was going to die old and ugly till my sleeping beauty crack his eyes open.**_

_**-Shut up!**_ –I grumbled smiling and hit him in the face with the closest pillow. He puffed some air and removed the pillow from his face with expression of mock hurt.

_**-Well, well my life**_-he started to speak_**-that's not very nice of you. Look at me, waiting your beautiful eyes to open to be able to bath in your unearthly handsomeness but I receive nothing but yelling and destroying my sinful face with that extremely heavy object, what was the name, ah yeah-pillow!**_

When he stopped I looked him for one second serious and then burst into laughter soon followed by him. After a few minutes of innocent laugh his eyes became serious and the laugh immediately stopped on my lips and worriedly I lowered myself closer to him.

_**-What is it, Kol?**_ –I asked softly.

_**-I wanted to ask you something…**_ -he said but stopped apparently not continuing and watching me with his eyes with an intense gaze that reminded me to the moment when he kissed me for the first time on that banquet in Michaelson's. My breath hitched in my throat and his expression changed to worried_**. –Are you alright, Jere? **_

_**-Yeah, I'm fine…**_-I said hurriedly not wanting to worry him_**- just your eyes reminded me of the first time we kissed.**_ –I finished somehow shyly and blushed for god knows what.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

_**-You are so cute when you blush like that!**_ –he amused. I reddened even more and pushed playfully his chest.

_**-I'm not cute…**_ -I protested agitated.

_**-Like hell you're not! **_–he smiled brightly. Hell he's so beautiful that it's sinful.

_**-So, what you wanted to tell me?**_ –I resumed the topic. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

_**-Jeremy Gilbert will you go on a date with me?-**_he had that serious face when he thought that he's moving too fast and when something's not right in his opinion.

_**-Kol Michaelson are you doing it just because you think that I'm unhappy with the way we are?**_ –I wanted everything we do to be for both of us not just for me or because he felt like he's taking something away from me.

_**-No, Jere!**_ –he saw my judging gaze and sighed. _**–Look I want everything to be right between us, I want to do that- he motioned with his hand between us- right! You're too precious to me and I need to do everything in the proper way…**_ -he rushed and tried to catch his breath to continue but I leaned and kissed him deeply.

_**-Well?**_ –he asked. I knew that I want the things to be right as much as he but it was fun to torture him, he got so sweet when he wanted something badly so I just faked a thinking face.

-_**Oh come on, Jere!**_ –he said childishly_**.- Pwetty pweeease?**_ –damn he pouted, I'll crack soon.

I continued to keep my mask and he saw through it because I hardly kept the smile away from my face and started to tickle me.

_**-Okay, okay!**_ –I yelled between my struggles to breath.

_**-Great!**_ –yelled Kol and fist bumped.

In that moment the fact that I have to tell Elena and Jena sunk in me and I started to panic.

_**-Elena, Jena… me…vampire**_ –I started to mumble not coherently and Kol started to laugh at me. –_**Not funny… panicking here!**_ –I continued still not forming normal sentence.

In that moment Jena and Elena bursted in the room and rushed to me. Jena hugged me tightly followed by Elena.

_**-Now kiddo, why you don't show me these fangs of yours?**_ –Jena said and I looked around the room shocked.

_**-I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! **_–I said and all in the room started to laugh again.

_**-Klaus POV's-**_

I was embracing Tyler since he fell asleep two hours ago and my heart wasn't allowing me to sleep and to miss that sight. With each breath that I took with his scent I fell deeper and deeper in my new addiction to my mate. In my whole life I never imagined that I'll have a mate not to speak that it'll be hybrid, male and a submissive wolf in the same time. The definition submissive was not really fitting and my face stretched in devious smirk when I remembered the way Tyler got the initiative and started to ride me moaning in such ways that all females, males and whores I saw and heard in my entire life together wouldn't be able to arouse me so much. Just thinking about the sex we had I became painfully hard and my breath ragged.

The front door of the mansion opened and the almost not hearable sound of its creaking invaded my ears. I ignored completely the quiet footsteps quickly identifying them as Elijah's.

_**-Where's Klaus?**_ –I heard him ask.

_**-Screwing that shit, his hybrid.**_ –Rebekah spat out and inhuman rage clouded my vision. I rushed downstairs and appeared next to my siblings naked from up my torso.

_**-You won't talk to him or about him like that!**_ –I gritted through my teeth that were little elongated from my anger. –_**You'll accept him and will be nice with him because he's going to stay here for a long time!**_

_**-What, he's that good at sucking you dick?**_ –Rebekah said poisonously.

I rushed and grabbed her for the throat and growled in her face:

_**-You won't talk like that about my mate!**_

Rebekah and Elijah gasped and looked utterly shocked and not moving at all when they heard my words. From the stairs sounded a quiet voice that got our attentions.

_**-Klaus?**_ –I released my sister and looked upstairs to see equally naked like me Tyler. He was looking so uncertain and vulnerable nothing even close to the way we all were so accustomed to see him that my heart ached unpleasantly. _**–Am I your mate, like really your mate?**_

**-Unknown POV's-**

That Jeremy boy lived. If I want to rid the world of the Originals they must not be related and connected with love with anyone. I'll have to pay the young Gilbert a visit and repair my mistake, this time for sure I'll be more insistent in his death.

Soon… Soon there won't be vampires and I'll be able to rest!

* * *

_**I'm hoping for the support and interest I received in Consumed and I hope for you to not be disapointed in the continuation... so review and tell me your opinions!**_

_**Daniel  
**_


	2. Hurt and Anger

_**Hi all! I'm back... sorry for the delay-there were numerous reasons which stopped me each time from updating and that's the first chapter that I didn't delete in the moment I read it after writing it... it's quite short but I'll try to compensate with often updates even if they're short a) 'cause I seriously have no time b) my writer's block is big mood kill ... yuck :S**  
_

_**And I recently realised that there's almost no action of the funny type in my stories except the chapter 'Satisfaction for the wolves' so I'll work on repairing that too...  
**_

_**Now read and gimme your awesome reviews and comments to help me with my uncertanties with the stories... Have fun all!**_

* * *

_Previously in Fight For The Right To Love:_

_-You won't talk like that about my mate!_

_Rebekah and Elijah gasped and looked utterly shocked and not moving at all when they heard my words. From the stairs sounded a quiet voice that got our attentions._

_-Klaus? –I released my sister and looked upstairs to see equally naked like me Tyler. He was looking so uncertain and vulnerable nothing even close to the way we all were so accustomed to see him that my heart ached unpleasantly. –Am I your mate, like really your mate?_

_**-Klaus POV's-**_

I stood rooted on my place with my hand still in Rebekah's throat. I never really intended to say that one single fact out loud not to my siblings, not even to Tyler. The truth is that with all of my power I was always afraid that someone will finally find a way to kill me. I made it my second nature to hide my true self and each and every weakness that I might, or I mightn't have. I lived in that way decades, _hell_ even centuries, and it's not surprise that I don't know any other way and that I'm not able to open up to anyone. So I was glued to my place with shocked expression on my face with my mind working on the lightning speed of panic. My siblings were already out of the shock and were looking expectantly at me. That didn't helped, even the slightest.

Suddenly the smell of salt and water invaded my nostrils. I raised my head from the spot I was currently invested, if you're curious the spot's on the floor, and looked at my mate. Tyler was shaking slightly, his hands fisted and trembling from each side of his body. His cheeks were stained with tears and the smell of his heartbroken feelings affected me so strongly that I almost lost balance and one single tear formed into my eyes but I quickly blinked it away.

-I knew it…-he said with trembling just-above-whisper voice- …you said it just to shut Bekah, right? There's no way me to be…-his voice wavered even more-… your ma-mate! –his voice cracked on the last word and it was like my own heart cracked with it. The pain in my chest was unimaginable and for a brief second I thought if it's possible for me to suffer more because the mate bond between us.

I opened my mouth to say something, hell I didn't know what, anything just to fix this situation and the look on the face of my mate but Tyler was faster and interrupted me before I can even get a sound out of my lips.

-It's okay. –he said and his voice was stronger now. –I get it, I was just a quick fuck for you and now all it's over! I c-can live with that! –his voice broke again on the last sentence making it clear like day that it was a lie.

_I was just a quick fuck, _his words slapped me and I felt my wolf howling and pawing at me for being such a fool. Damn it even my vampire side hissed at me for being such an idiot to make my mate feel like he's just a whore that I'll use once and never look at again. This time the tears in my eyes were a lot and they clouded my vision. The next second I heard the slamming of the front door and released Bekah's throat and used my hands to clean my eyes just to see that Tyler was nowhere in sight.

_**-Jeremy POV's-**_

Kol leaved like twenty minutes ago and now I was sitting on my desk chair zoomed out in my happy thoughts about how accepting were Jena and Lena. Suddenly I smelt the scent of tears and few moments later there was a gentle knock on my door. I opened it and one really sad Tyler greeted me.

-Jere-Jeremy…-he mumbled and hugged me crying on my chest. We stayed like that for maybe half an hour with him gently sobbing in my embrace and me stroking tenderly his back.

Eventually he calmed down enough to drift in peaceful dream. Looking at him I remembered that he was on his way to tell Klaus about his feelings. Sudden rush of anger, no pure rage choked me and red invaded my vision. I laid gently Tyler on my bed and rushed through the window on my room in the woods with such speed that even if someone was looking directly at the window he wouldn't be able to see me.

No more than ten minutes later I saw Michaelson's mansion through the trees. I tried to slam the door open but my anger flooded outside me without decreasing even slightest and the door burst open with such power that even Klaus can't do it. I had a second to admire my singer abilities before I entered to see shocked and slightly afraid looking Rebekah. I spend a moment to imagine myself from her point of view. Fully in vampire-mode (hey my words for it) with the eyes and teeth and etc, wind brushing furiously my hair and clothes like I'm in the middle of a freaking tornado. Well, yeah, I'm a scary guy now.

-Where is he? –I asked with barely contained anger.

Elijah and Klaus descended from the stairs and I focused my attention on Klaus.

-What you did to him? –he opened his mouth to snap something judging from his face but I so much won't get that- WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?-I yelled and my powers rushed and almost each object in the room started to levitate, each candle lighted up, the electricity started to blink, even the house started to tremble like there's an earthquake.

* * *

_**Review and comment and receive the next chapter with three max four days from now!**_


End file.
